Going In Straight, Coming Out Gay?
by TheMusician94
Summary: One-Shot. Charlie returns home for Christmas to find that Oliver is staying with them as well. A little romance, and a kiss at the end. My first fan fic written several years ago when I was thirteen or fourteen , so it isn't that good.


**A/N: This was uploaded before, but for some reason, I took it down. This is a short(though not very good) one-shot. This was written several years ago, when I was about thirteen or fourteen, so it isn't that good. Review please! It will make me smile!**

**Yes, the title is a quote from a movie, and whoever guesses it right(it is very easy) will get big computer hugs from me! :D**

X

Charlie looked up at the familiar looking house. It was time to visit the family for Christmas. A smile spread across his face. He knew he was going to see everyone, including Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Harry, and Bill.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, he continued closer to the house. There was the sound of the snow crunching under his feet as he went.

He was soon lost again when he smelled the delicious food his mother was making. Mostly trying to put meat on Harry's bones.

He stopped just before the door. He knew that his mom was going to shower him with hugs and kisses...and sweaters.

He took a deep breath, put his hand on the knob, opened the door, and walked in. The familiar Christmas atmosphere greeted him.

A grin crossed Charlie's face as he called, "Mum?"

Without a second's notice, Mrs. Weasley came in and smothered him. After giving hugs all around, he looked to the couch to find Oliver Wood sitting shyly. He was always quiet. He was captain of the school's Quidditch team too.

"Hello, Oliver!" Charlie said, walking up to him. He held out his hand.

Oliver looked up nervously, and shook it. He mumbled a 'Hello' shyly under his breath.

"What brings you here?" Charlie asked.

That's when Hermione stepped in. "You know how his parents work for the ministry? ll there was an emergency, and they had to leave. They didn't want to leave him alone. Not on Christmas. They'll be gone all of vacation."

"Oh." Said Charlie. He looked at Oliver and noticed that he was looking down with a smug look on his face, when Mrs. Weasley announced dinner.

Everyone engaged in conversation, except for Oliver. Charlie just stared as Oliver sat with the same smug look, barely touching his food.

When dinner was over, they all sat around the fire drinking Butterbear. Charlie looked over and realized Oliver was missing.

"Where's Oliver?" he asked Ginny.

"He's in your room. That's where he's staying. Anyways, he wasn't feeling well." she replied.

Charlie nodded. They stayed downstairs until Mrs. Weasley ordered them to get some rest.

As he went up the stairs, he ran his fingers along the familiar patterns on the he reached his door, he stared at it and smiled. There lay the names of all the Weasleys carved on the door.

He smiled as he remembered what happened.

X_Charlie ran up to his mother, excitement on his face._

_"Mum?" he asked cautiously. "Can we carve our names into my door?"_

_Mrs. Weasley looked at him sternly. "Why dear?"_

_"Well," he said. "I want to always have a memory of that. Dad says that if we do something like that, it was forever be in our minds and our hearts."_

_Mrs. Weasley hugged her son, as she almost bawled on his shoulder."Yes, dear. We can."_XCharlie smiled and pulled himself back to reality. He opened the door to walk in, but stopped.

Oliver sat on his bed, tears drops falling on to something in his hands. A picture frame with him and his parents in it.

Slowly Charlie came in, and closed the door behind.

Oliver jumped and wiped his tears away.

"Oliver?" said Charlie cautiously.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Are you okay?"

Oliver said nothing as Charlie sat next to him. Oliver laid his head on Charlie and cried. Charlie just wrapped his arms around him in a hug.

"It's okay." He said.

Suddenly, Oliver leaned up, and kissed Charlie full on the mouth.

At first, Charlie tried to pull away, but then a voice in his head stopped him._What if you wanted this? _The voice said._ What if you wanted to kiss him?_

Charlie and Oliver sat kissing for what seemed like hours, until Oliver suddenly pulled away.

"I'm sorry!" He said as he hurried out of the room.

Charlie sat there speechless. Then he realized that he may even HAVE wanted it. _Going in straight, coming out GAY? _He thought.


End file.
